TCP/IP and Naming Conventions
Configuration files: /opt/karoshi/serversetup/variables/tcpip /opt/karoshi/serversetup/variables/ltsp_tcpip Servers: General Note: The Karoshi setup does not necessarily use all of these numbers, It depends on the size of your school. However Karoshi is designed to scale up to a very large setup if required. Redundant servers: The redundant server feature has been requested by many. This is nearly ready to go and will be released as a patch. For the redundant server feature to work correctly extra tcpip numbers are needed. For example when the PDC/Authentication server (Xen) starts up a redundant server may be acting as Xen using Xen's IP number, so Xen will start up with its spare IP. It will be up to schools to decide how many, if any, redundant servers they want to use. We would suggest at the very least having one for the PDC/Authentication Server. Server TCP/IP Description MCP 172.30.0.1 Firewall - Internal Card NTPSERVER 172.30.0.1 Time Service XEN 172.30.0.2 Primary Domain Controller - PDC XENs 172.30.0.42 Primary Domain Controller second TCPIP XINA 172.30.0.82 PDC Redundant Server ORAC 172.30.0.3 File Server Students (Even Year Groups) ORACs 172.30.0.43 Orac Second TCPIP ORNELA 172.30.0.83 Orac Redundant Server JOSHUA 172.30.0.4 File Server Students (Odd Year Groups) JOSHUAs 172.30.0.44 Joshua Server Second TCPIP JESS 172.30.0.84 Joshua Redundant Server HAL 172.30.0.5 Internet Proxy Server HALs 172.30.0.45 Hal Second TCIPIP HERMIES 172.30.0.85 Hal Redundant Server NOVAC 172.30.0.6 Media Server NOVACs 172.30.0.46 Novac Second TCPIP NOMIKI 172.30.0.86 Novac Redundant Server SKYNET 172.30.0.10 Print Server SKYNETs 172.30.0.50 Skynet Second TCPIP TERANET 172.30.0.90 Skynet Redundant Server SAL 172.30.0.11 Backup Server SALs 172.30.0.51 Sal Second TCPIP VINCENT 172.30.0.15 Key Stage 3 Testing Server VINCENTs 172.30.0.55 Vincent Second TCPIP VINCE 172.30.0.95 Vincent Redundant Server SENTINAL 172.30.0.16 Sims Server SENTINALs 172.30.0.56 Sentinal Second TCPIP SENTINOR 172.30.0.96 Sentinal Redundant Server TRANQUILLITY 172.30.0.17 Monitoring Server COLOSSUS 192.168.0.2 Web email, Groupware, eLearning Server COLOSSUSs 192.168.0.32 Colossus Second TCIP COLOSSAL 192.168.0.62 Colossus Redundant Server DEFCON1 192.168.0.3 Backup Server for Colossus and Cassandra CASSANDRA 192.168.0.4 e-Learning Server CASSANDRAs 192.168.0.34 Cassandra Second TCPIP CASSIE 192.168.0.64 Cassandra Redundant Server GUARDIAN NETMASK1 255.255.0.0 Netmask for the internal zone NETMASK2 255.255.255.0 Netmask for the DMZ GATEWAY1 172.30.0.1 Nameserver for the internal zone - servers only GATEWAY2 192.168.0.1 Gateway for the DMZ NAMESERVER1 172.30.0.1 Nameserver for the internal zone - Server only NAMESERVER2 192.168.0.1 Not Used - setup asks for external nameserver NAMESERVER3 172.30.0.2 Nameserver for all other clients and LTSP servers BROADCAST1 172.30.255.255 Broadcast address for the internal zone BROADCAST2 192.168.0.255 Broadcast address for the DMZ SERVERRANGE1 172.30.0. SAMBA_ALLOWED 172.30. TCPIP address allowed to access samba shares SUBNET 172.30.0.0/255.255.0.0 SUBNET2 172.30.0.0/16 DHCPBASE 172.30.0.0 DHCP setup DHCP_LOWER 172.30.200.200 DHCP allocation bottom number DHCP2_HIGHER 172.30.254.254 DHCP allocation top number SAMBADOMAIN linuxgrid Domain to join clients to YPDOMAIN linuxgridnis Used by internal servers only LTSP Servers LTSP Note: We have included up to 100 LTSP servers in the setup which gives scope for around 3000 LTSP clients. LTSP Server TCPIP Description LTSP001 172.30.1.1 Default LTSP server. Any client network booting uses this. LTSP002 172.30.1.2 Clients assigned by mac address to logical groups on the PDC LTSP003 172.30.1.3 The groups are then assigned to these LTSP servers. LTSP004 172.30.1.4 Should a server fail the groups can be instantly re-assigned LTSP005 172.30.1.5 LTSP006 172.30.1.6 LTSP007 172.30.1.7 LTSP008 172.30.1.8 LTSP009 172.30.1.9 LTSP010 172.30.1.10 LTSP011 172.30.1.11 LTSP012 172.30.1.12 LTSP013 172.30.1.13 LTSP014 172.30.1.14 LTSP015 172.30.1.15 LTSP016 172.30.1.16 LTSP017 172.30.1.17 LTSP018 172.30.1.18 LTSP019 172.30.1.19 LTSP020 172.30.1.20 LTSP021 172.30.1.21 LTSP022 172.30.1.22 LTSP023 172.30.1.23 LTSP024 172.30.1.24 LTSP025 172.30.1.25 LTSP026 172.30.1.26 LTSP027 172.30.1.27 LTSP028 172.30.1.28 LTSP029 172.30.1.29 LTSP030 172.30.1.30 LTSP031 172.30.1.31 LTSP032 172.30.1.32 LTSP033 172.30.1.33 LTSP034 172.30.1.34 LTSP035 172.30.1.35 LTSP036 172.30.1.36 LTSP037 172.30.1.37 LTSP038 172.30.1.38 LTSP039 172.30.1.39 LTSP040 172.30.1.40 LTSP041 172.30.1.41 LTSP042 172.30.1.42 LTSP043 172.30.1.43 LTSP044 172.30.1.44 LTSP045 172.30.1.45 LTSP046 172.30.1.46 LTSP047 172.30.1.47 LTSP048 172.30.1.48 LTSP049 172.30.1.49 LTSP050 172.30.1.50 LTSP051 172.30.1.51 LTSP052 172.30.1.52 LTSP053 172.30.1.53 LTSP054 172.30.1.54 LTSP055 172.30.1.55 LTSP056 172.30.1.56 LTSP057 172.30.1.57 LTSP058 172.30.1.58 LTSP059 172.30.1.59 LTSP060 172.30.1.60 LTSP061 172.30.1.61 LTSP062 172.30.1.62 LTSP063 172.30.1.63 LTSP064 172.30.1.64 LTSP065 172.30.1.65 LTSP066 172.30.1.66 LTSP067 172.30.1.67 LTSP068 172.30.1.68 LTSP069 172.30.1.69 LTSP070 172.30.1.70 LTSP071 172.30.1.71 LTSP072 172.30.1.72 LTSP073 172.30.1.73 LTSP074 172.30.1.74 LTSP075 172.30.1.75 LTSP076 172.30.1.76 LTSP077 172.30.1.77 LTSP078 172.30.1.78 LTSP079 172.30.1.79 LTSP080 172.30.1.80 LTSP081 172.30.1.81 LTSP082 172.30.1.82 LTSP083 172.30.1.83 LTSP084 172.30.1.84 LTSP085 172.30.1.85 LTSP086 172.30.1.86 LTSP087 172.30.1.87 LTSP088 172.30.1.88 LTSP089 172.30.1.89 LTSP090 172.30.1.90 LTSP091 172.30.1.91 LTSP092 172.30.1.92 LTSP093 172.30.1.93 LTSP094 172.30.1.94 LTSP095 172.30.1.95 LTSP096 172.30.1.96 LTSP097 172.30.1.97 LTSP098 172.30.1.98 LTSP099 172.30.1.99 LTSP100 172.30.1.100